


翻译-94 Days (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffish, Happy Ending, Prison, day by day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 在一起被关押期间，Root每天都能学到一点新东西。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-94 Days (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruisespristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/gifts).
  * A translation of [94 days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994497) by [bruisespristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.  
> 与 子非鱼 共同翻译  
> 这篇描述了肖根两人在泰国监狱里的94天，本由Root视角和Shaw视角两篇文组成，Root视角由 @子非鱼 太太翻译，Shaw视角由我翻译……作者本来先写了Root视角，后在评论要求下写了Shaw视角。但因为非鱼太太和我一样都被两个视角的各种补充萌得不要不要的……就任性地将本来两篇文两个视角放在了一起。

Day 1

**Root第一次知道Shaw还有不凡的威胁能力。仅凭咬牙吐出几个单词组成的简单句，她成功恫吓了泰国的狱卒们。Root尚未见到过如此惊慌失措的女士，她在入监审查时唯唯诺诺地不停道歉，甚至不敢抬头与她们对视。她们因此逃掉了光身搜索。**

Shaw被推搡着走过了一条满是铁门锁链的走廊。她握紧了拳头。放倒这群狱卒易如反掌，但前面监狱的高墙上装着一排机枪，她不能确保Root在没有the Machine帮助的情况下能做出正确选择。所以她只咬了咬牙，沉默地顺着走了下去。等到入监审查时，Shaw试了下那句她唯一能说完整的泰语，其效果十分令人满意——负责文书的两个女人脸色苍白，眼神惊恐，都没搜身便放她们过去了。Eliot Spencer说过这话会有用，他显然没有说谎。Shaw提醒自己要记着给他送一篮水果。

Day 2

**Shaw明显是个童子军。Root从没见过准备得如此周全的犯人。第二天她就已经利用一把牙刷和一支圆珠笔做出了个穿孔匕首，顺便泄露了她的手表中携带了多少和原件毫无关系的组件。**

对于Shaw来说，封闭空间从来都不是问题，她可是天杀的海军陆战队出身。不过和Root长时间近距离接触绝对会是个挑战，Shaw不清楚自己是会先吻她还是揍她。她希望是后者，因为拳头留下的痕迹毕竟还是可以看得到的。Root很好奇她在做些什么，与此同时令人惊奇地稍稍收敛起了那些暗示性的言语，这让Shaw觉得她们或许还有活着出去的希望。她给Root看了她做的那些揍人用的小刀、方片，还有她用牙线从手表里取出的许多小东西，并叫Root别乱碰。

Day 3

**二百又八十四。Shaw可以做这么多俯卧撑，毫不间断。Root清楚地知道是因为她在Shaw运动的时候目不转睛地数着。她提出这个数字可能是个世界纪录时，Shaw赏了她一枚蔑视的白眼儿，开口纠正道“女士的世界纪录是302个。”好似Root不明晓这个答案，她就是个彻头彻尾的白痴一般。现在Root知道了女性世界记录保持者的俯卧撑数。Root可以做12个。Shaw坚持表示那都不太标准。**

Root 本可以安静地数数，但她一定要数出声。这举动大约是为了激怒Shaw，而它也确实起了作用。与此同时，Root对于基本锻炼的常识几乎为零，她做俯卧撑的样子糟糕极了。

Day 4

**Root学会了怎么样做一个“标准的”俯卧撑。那很疼。**

Shaw厌倦了Root模仿她时的样子，最后终于教了她手摆放的位置以及如何挺直背。期间Root只说了一句不恰当的话。这其实并不怪她，Shaw知道自己的手确实多停留了好一会儿。该死的Root，该死的、性感的Root。

Day 5

**Shaw给她做了一个出乎意料舒适无比的按摩，前提是Root必须闭嘴。一个字都不许说。**

Root只会在收到好处的时候才会闭嘴。幸运的是，在如今的锻炼模式下，Shaw恰恰知道Root现在身上哪块肌肉最为酸疼。而为了让Shaw帮忙消除身上的酸痛感，Root一定会将嘴巴闭得紧紧的。但触碰Root的感觉好得太令人烦恼了。每次按摩后，Shaw得额外再做三小时的锻炼才能把血液里的火焰换成其他什么没那么烦人的东西。Root的皮肤为什么那么好？这简直不合理。

Day 6

**她们的天花板上有四百七十五道划痕。**

Shaw思考着是否有什么神奇的句子能把她们弄到两个不同的牢房里去，因为她真的不知道自己还能忍多长时间。但她最后没有去问，因为海军陆战队绝不会朝区区折磨弯腰。

Day 7

**在泰国监狱里，你一周只有一次洗澡的机会。**

Root就他妈是个累赘。她洗澡洗得万分悠闲，惬意得就像在家里一样，完全没注意到周围那些带着纹身的犯人投来的饶有兴趣的目光。在她擦干身子的时候，Shaw打断了四个人的鼻梁。而为了掩饰关节上那些轻微的淤青，她用拳头撑着做了几个俯卧撑。

Day 8

**Root篮球打得一塌糊涂。她曾经理所当然地认为她一定很擅长它，毕竟先天优势，个高，眼亮，手长，肢体协调。然而梦想很丰满，现实却很骨感。**

Shaw真的很擅长篮球！她一直觉得自己因为身高原因可能打不太好，但事实证明速度和准确性完全可以补足劣势。但Root就简直没法看。每每看到Root咽喉咙、梳头发或是呼吸的时候，Shaw都会让自己去想想Root打篮球时的样子。这方法百发百中、从未失效。不同于Root其他所有的那些动作，她打篮球的样子可一点都不性感。

Day 9

**监狱的食物你越吃越能体会它的难吃。Shaw不喜欢Root详细描述那有多么的难吃。没有吃好喝好的Shaw比常规版Shaw更加暴躁。**

Root一直在给Shaw“捐赠”食物，或许从她们刚到这里就开始了！Shaw发现这事的时候，她正在餐厅排队，刚刚看到前面的Root用手指朝她指了指。而这时她才意识到她盘里的食物总比其他人多，而Root却总比其他人少。Root试图用一连串的嘀咕来转换话题，比如这里的食物有多难吃、她也吃不完那么多东西之类的话。但现在Shaw已经知道了事实，那么Root的这一切举动都只美好得更加烦人透顶，让Shaw想把她压在下面去吻那张愚蠢的脸。或者揍她，一拳揍在那张愚蠢的脸上。(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Day 10

**Shaw怕痒，这大概是Root认识她以来发现的最有价值的属性了。于是之后Shaw每次与她对视时，她总是邪恶地咧嘴笑起来，再故意将目光转回Shaw的脚上。Shaw真他妈可以踢脚踢得再狠点，虽然她的本意不是要踢伤对方。**

最糟糕的一天，没有之一。Shaw在院子里划到了脚，位置还是她自己最难看到的地方。Root坚持要帮她检查，而在那女人的手划过她的脚掌心时，她还真的短促地尖叫了一声。在那一刻，她就知道Root永远、永远都不会放过这事。不过至少她出于“条件反射”用力踢了Root一脚，确保自己不会经常被她挠。但Root依然十分开心地盯着她的脚看，让Shaw得用尽全力去抑制住自己的怒火。

但不知怎么的，她还是压住了自己的火气。

Day 11

**她们在分享一个窄小空间上出人意料地和谐。Root很显然没有放弃任何一个骚扰Shaw的时机，持续不断地搅得对方不得安宁，但她更乐意认为Shaw也很享受其中。基于她们现在无事可做，那么除去源源不断的骚扰，同居时光也不是那么的糟糕。面对她们现在所处的情形，Root觉得自己在养老院和图书馆逗留的囚禁日子帮助她做好了全身心的准备工作。至于Shaw，她不过是嘟囔着自己成为了战俘，但至少还是个给穿袜子的战俘。尽管这个关注点颇为神奇，谁会想到Shaw居然这么喜欢袜子。**

Root的声音很好听。她习惯在Shaw锻炼的时候给她讲故事。明显没人愿意一天六小时的锻炼，但说真的，这里还能做什么呢？Shaw在训练营之后就从没有过这么好的身材，这当然很不错。Root的故事就更加不错了，不过Shaw宁肯从急救箱里掏点氰化物出来吃都不愿意承认这点。

Day 12

**Shaw会画画！Root收回了先前下的关于Shaw的脚怕痒是最好的信息这一结论，因为有机会欣赏Shaw的素描才是上帝给予她的神奇恩宠。**

哦草，Root在Shaw打盹的时候找到了她的“素描本”。即便那只是图书馆里松掉的几页书、上面画了点涂鸦而已，却依然让Shaw觉得自己像被Root看了裸体。不，比被看了还要糟糕。因为Root已经看过好几次了，而那女人好歹还剩下那么点点的自重，会假装自己 _从没_ 看过……艹，现在Shaw唯一能想到的便是Root裸体的样子。所以，为了让Root闭嘴，她扯过了一张纸，开始在院子里画素描。

Day 13

**她们在分享一个窄小空间上似乎并不如Root所设想的那般和谐。例如使用Shaw的牙刷，就是一个大写的‘没门’、‘做梦’，而Root上臂的青紫就是最好的侧写。那天Shaw猛地将Root摁在墙上，撞出淤青后，看起来愧疚万分。于是Root午夜时分奋力地掐挤自己的擦伤让它在第二天看起来更糟糕。**

Root简直没有任何尺度可言！一点儿都没有！她用了Shaw的牙刷，这既恶心又不卫生还他妈的诡异极了。Shaw从Root手里一把夺过牙刷，狠狠把她朝墙上推了一把，用力之大，她都可以脑补出撞上时那沉重的闷响。她像被烫到一样地松开手，而Root只是冲她笑，解释说她的牙刷掉地上了。

Day 14

**Shaw可不是个白痴。“我知道我昨天没那么使劲抓你。”但整整一天她的目光总是时不时地游移抚过伤口，Root发誓她能感受到凝视中灼热的温度。**

Shaw知道自己喜欢那些带着疼痛的愉悦，又或者，两者任意一个方向都可以。但当注意到她在Root身上留下的那些指印时，她还是被自己的本能反应吓到了——她满脑子都想着如何在Root身上留下一些比指印更为愉悦的印记。

Day 15

**一声轻喘抵过一整场情爱电影的火辣。每当上铺（Shaw睡在上面，显而易见）随着Shaw自慰的动作轻轻摇晃，Root总是装作已经翩然入梦。Shaw到达高潮时几乎是寂静无声的，唯一存在的喘息声让Root沉溺其中，犹如深处于一天之中最好的时光里。**

和世上最火辣女人同居十五天已足够把Shaw逼入崩溃边缘。她再也受不了了。她等到Root睡着后将手伸进了自己的短裤里，但接着她便听到了下铺变高的呼吸声。她没那么多道德心或廉耻心让自己停下来，即便她知道Root在听。

Day 16

**总是像连体婴儿一样黏在一起，不少狱友奉献了大量词汇描述她们俩。不过她们两人都不是很会泰语，或是在意剩下的人们怎么思量她们。**

Shaw在监狱里有了名声。那个最友善又会说点英语的狱卒告诉她说其他的犯人们把她称作“食人鲨”而把Root称作“小松鼠”。这几乎便是Shaw听过的最有趣的事了。她不会告诉Root自己为什么会笑。

Day 17

**Root在泰国像个小巨人。她一开始并没有留意到这一变化，直到她扫过她所在的一整桌人的头顶，最后定格于Shaw的目光之中。Shaw在这座监狱里是平均海拔，这就注定了Root是个巨人了。所以为什么Shaw反而得到了上铺？**

周围的人都和自己一样是正常身高，这感觉真的太不错了。

Day 18

**Shaw拿到了上铺位置是因为她拿到了上位，去他妈的。**

作为一个擅长于数学的人来说，Root对于谁上铺谁下铺的问题执着得有些怪异。天花板到上铺的距离比起上铺到下铺的距离来讲要近许多，所以自然是Shaw睡上铺。但Root的反应却万分怪异，就像这有更深层的什么含义一样。她或许是想让Shaw想些谁上谁下的问题，但这个暗示对于Root来说也太过含蓄了一点。不过在Shaw确实开始想着这事之后，她可以肯定这就是Root的本意。

Day 19

**指甲油，尽管在监狱里很不容易拿到。她在小心翼翼涂抹时，感受到Shaw的目光紧紧跟随，饱含惊艳之情与掠夺之意的凝视让Root的胃坠入欢愉。**

Root不知从哪儿搞来了一些黑指甲油，而那他妈是Shaw见过的最火辣的东西。在Root涂指甲油的整个过程里，她都没法把视线从黑客身上移开。待会儿她可以想着这一幕来自慰。

Day 20

**Root的高潮来临之时往往不是那么的安静，尽管她努力尝试静默无声。**

值得庆幸的是，Root没注意到Shaw在自慰，因为她自己忙着在下铺翻动呻吟。谁他妈会在和一个没有性关系的人同居的时候叫得那么大声？那个该死的女人一定是故意的，而Shaw真的不需要知道Root在高潮的时候是什么声音。但现在，那些喘息和呻吟已经深深地印在了她脑海深处。

Day 21

**Shaw不能理解这个世界上总有些人高潮时尖叫连连或是荡气回肠，所以她总是认为Root是故意而为之的。而黑客则从她含糊不清的评价中推测出Shaw大抵是没有如Root想象中那般和太多女人上过床。**

Root在佯装不知道Shaw生气的原因，尽管她最近的一切举动都分明是为了操控她们跨过那些Shaw精心划下的界限。Shaw知道她们不能发生任何关系，因为那会毁掉所有的事。一向如此。

Day 22

**仰卧起坐只要多加练习就会变得简单容易。**

Root专心锻炼的决心挺令Shaw吃惊。她看着Root做仰卧起坐，腹肌衬着苍白的肤色简直就像一部愚蠢的色情片。愚蠢的Root。

Day 23

**Shaw浑身被汗水浸湿，专注于面前建筑活的模样异常火辣。。**

谢天谢地能有些分心的东西。监狱需要再建一间房，尽管监工是个白痴，Shaw依然自愿申请负责。

Day 24

**Shaw在建筑方面也略知一二，仅仅两天之后，她就成为了这个项目的工头。**

白痴总会一个个地冒出来。监工把钉枪射进了自己的脚背。Shaw继续忙着石膏板的事，没去帮忙止血。喂，这里没人知道她是医生。

Day 25

**Shaw不是个合格的老板。**

这些人真他妈都是白痴。

Day 26

**Root不是个称职的员工。**

Root为什么会不知道螺纹柱是什么？她是这群天杀的人里唯一一个能把英语说流利的人，但她却依然神奇地听不懂Shaw万分明确的指示。当一小片钢筋砸到Root脸上时，Shaw的心或许差点跳到了嗓子眼。

Day 27

**瘀青的眼眶都没能让Root停下絮叨不止的嘴。（那是个意外）**

一个带着黑眼圈的Root挺火辣的，但这又是为什么？Shaw有一种奇怪的冲动，她想像一只猫或是其他什么动物一样，过去温柔地舔一舔那个地方，而这让她太生气了。

Day 28

**想要她保持缄默，以吻封口是如此显而易见，而又绝对有效的办法。**

Root的吻功当然十分不错，因为这就是个遭得不能再糟的世界，而这个世界把Shaw恨到了骨子里去。这是地狱。

Day 29

**泰国监狱可没有多余的地方留给私人情感。**

要躲开Root并不容易，但Shaw自愿值夜班，这便让她能尽量离另一个女人远一些，把那些性冲动都好好地收回心底深处的某个盒子里。

Day 30

**Shaw，据她自己宣称是个反社会的，在‘做这件事’上太过在意Root的感受了。**

谈论感情是最糟糕的一部分，但她觉得自己或许成功地给Root说清了发生性关系为什么会是个糟糕的主意，那会带来痛苦（不是有趣的那种痛苦）、愤恨和诸多恶行。

Day 31

**‘做这件事’是指做了Root，但这并不包括被幼稚地像个高中生般的Root抵在墙上，大腿擦过大腿。Shaw忙于清理着她‘就要高潮的大脑’，把Root丢在水深火热中不是她的本意。**

天呐，Root在锻炼，还他妈只穿了内衣。这绝对说不通——她满身都是汗，接着便把Shaw压在了墙上，单单这样、单单闻到她颈间的气味、听到她因运动的喘息声都足够让Shaw高潮了。推开Root手臂时的样子简直尴尬极了，她赶紧爬回了上铺，尽力让自己去想着那些还得在一些更小的空间里和更糟糕的人同居的可怜虫，希望这样便能忽略掉Root。

Day 32

**Shaw不喜欢自己的行为被别人称之为撩骚。**

Shaw绝对不撩骚！Root哪儿来的胆子这么说她？她才是有预谋有组织地色诱Shaw的那个。她在那儿卖弄风骚，像玩派对游戏一样把Shaw玩弄于掌中。现在，她又装得跟个受害者，就像这样就能改变什么一样。

Day 33

**如果Shaw拒绝和你交流了，那她就真的一个字都不会和你说。彻头彻尾的闭嘴。Root翻遍了自己那本调戏宝典，尝试了每一招，得到最多的莫过于一个下颌紧绷的黑脸怒视。**

Root简直烦人透顶。Shaw像原来她那些刑讯训练教的那样，彻底神游，拒绝参与周围的任何东西。

Day 34

**沉默孕育着无趣。**

单独禁闭只比和Root共处一室要糟上那么一点点。或许Shaw应该去杀一个人，让他们把她弄到隔离区去。但Root很蠢，她一个人在这儿很可能会把自己弄死。艹，Finch到底是他妈为什么还没把她们弄出去？都过了一个多月了，这儿真的要死人了，Shaw不清楚死的是谁，大约可能是她，死因是欲火焚身，这绝对会烧死人的对吧？

Day 35

**Root不擅长道歉，更何况是在一件她蠢蠢欲动好几年终于上手的事情上道歉，但她大概明白了是她的蓄意色诱弄的Shaw差点高潮。她其实没有真正明白，好在道歉看起来很有效果。她保证不会再只穿着内衣锻炼了。**

Root终于明白玩弄和蓄意色诱Shaw一点儿也不上道，她同意不再做任何性感的事情了。谢天谢地。

Day 40

**Root厌恶Shaw每日长达好几个小时的目光放空。**

Root做的任何事都很性感。或许Shaw不应该看她，一辈子都别看她。

Day 41

**一拳打在墙上的时候，你的手会很痛。**

Root是个蠢货，一个好看的、愚蠢的蠢货。

Day 42

**一拳打在Shaw脸上的时候，你的手会很痛，不过打破了她近身防御术中的一招，这感觉很好。特别是她还肯定了你在进步。**

但她过招的时候越来越有模有样了。

Day 43

**Root可以做十个俯卧撑了。Shaw可以在Root盘腿坐在她背上的情况下做十个俯卧撑。**

Shaw可以在Root盘腿坐在她背上的情况下做十个俯卧撑。这对Root锻炼中枢肌肉力量和平衡力都有一定的帮助，而这也很火辣。该死的。

Day 45

**在如何解决这个监狱小小隔间的禁锢上两位都独具匠心。监狱的伙食与运动把她们俩的体型塑造得精瘦而又健壮。Root只需微微一瞥就确信Shaw髋骨上的肌肉线条性感万分。**

Root的手臂肌肉线条渐渐锻炼了出来，虽然明显没有Sameen·食人鲨·Shaw那么好，但也足够不错了，让Shaw有那么点想舔一舔。

Day 49

**Shaw在忙着制作逃脱计划。洗完她的固定澡后，Root小心翼翼地避开那个对她有着不寻常感情的矮胖杀人犯（虽然Root确定即使碰上了她也能搞定她），原路返回到隔间时发现Shaw正在用牙线绘制监狱地图。**

既然机器小队已经明显把她们丢在这里自生自灭的话，绘制监狱地图给了Shaw一点其他可以忙的事。她打着施工需要的名头尽多地在监狱里闲晃。

Day 52

**Root被勒令禁止帮助绘制地图，大概因为除非必要，Shaw一秒钟都不想和她多呆在一起。**

Root一点儿都不会用牙线做地图，她简直糟糕透了。还有她那张愚蠢的、专注的、咬唇的脸……那张脸也真的太性感了。

Day 55

**Shaw的身上有着独特的气味，Root可以在八步之内立刻找到她。她如此清楚地知道是因为她让Shaw呆在她身后的走廊里，然后一步一闻精准测量。**

Root可能生气了，所以她又开始做一些奇奇怪怪的事。比如，她告诉Shaw呆原地别动，而当时Shaw只是单纯地跟着她而已，好确保她没做什么蠢事。接着，她便大步朝Shaw走了过来，目不转睛，让Shaw直接转头就跑……唔，她没有落荒而逃，她只是在其他什么地方还有些其他事而已。

Day 60

**Shaw曾经说过独自一人的商品交换对于她一个黑客来说是危险万分的，她总是正确。Root被人钳住脸摁在一面砖瓦墙上，砖面划破了她的面颊和嘴唇。 她猛推墙面给了她身后攻击者下巴狠狠一击时Root意识到她的二头肌可不仅仅是锻炼出来摆那里看的。第二个攻击者落荒而逃。**

她就知道Root干不出什么好事，而她就应该相信自己的直觉。某个蠢货把Root弄出血了，他们难道不明白Root是 _Shaw_ 的吗？为了保持她在监狱里的名声，Shaw明显得做点什么。

Day 70

**袭击Root的两个女人现在都躺在医院，Shaw对此宣称不过是个不相关的巧合罢了。Root知道了Shaw不是个撒谎高手。**

Shaw做了她很长时间以来最爽的一件事。她发现攻击Root的人里有一个拿过泰拳的什么奖章。这太有趣了！因为Shaw心情不错，所以最后只有三个人进了医院。

Day 74

**Root知道了自己的肌肉的确记下了Shaw教过它的每一招一式。Shaw再次把她摁进墙面时，Root尝试着将她们位置调转。然后她发现亲吻暴怒的Shaw是多么的火辣，虽然这导致在之后的几天里她身上带着无数条清晰可见的伤疤，另外她们两人都没有如愿到达高潮。**

Root又他妈用了她的牙刷，这一定是故意的。所以当她们过招的时候，Shaw没再让着她了。但Root绷着大腿和臀部肌肉的样子让一股火焰传过Shaw的全身，她分心的时间足够让Root把她们的位置对调了一下。她们接着便都盯着对方的嘴唇，然后不知是谁便做了亲了谁之类的破事。Root的吻功真他妈的一流，而Shaw真的已经忍了太久了。她的舌战胜了Root的，而很快她便发现Root在她的大腿上扭动，几临高潮，她也听到了她的名字。Shaw还剩下点儿自控能力，她赶紧能退多远退了多远。她们瞪着彼此看了一会儿，直到午餐铃响了起来。

Day 80

**Root知道了Shaw可真是个小肚鸡肠的爱记仇家伙。对天发誓，Root绝对不是故意一而再再而三地跨越底线，她根本就不是故意那么做的。被关12个小时的禁闭，在这个八成八的隔间里也不是她的过错。Well，好吧，或许某种意义上算她的错，但鬼知道那个家伙是个条子啊。**

Shaw再也不会和Root说话了。说话会导致动嘴，动嘴会导致亲吻。

Day 81

**Root知道了有些时候梦魇是值得的，若每次陷入噩梦后的嘉奖是被唤醒时Shaw关切的脸，紧皱的眉，温柔的话。**

当Root在睡梦里尖叫时，Shaw把自己先前所有的誓言都直接扔到了窗外。她在弄清到底有无危险之前便从上铺跳了下去握住了Root的手。

Day 86

**Shaw绝对是个拥抱依赖症者。Root以前肯定难以知晓，但现在她们每一晚都相拥睡去。这让人欢喜不已，但除了感受Shaw紧紧环绕在她身边，肌肤相亲、耳鬓厮磨外，想把注意力转移到其他地方实在是非常，非常艰难。**

在Shaw抱着她的时候，Root便不会做噩梦。

Day 89

**半梦半醒间的暗中摸索简直是在犯规。一只手在她的两腿之间扭动将Root于一次美好香甜的梦中弄醒。Shaw隔着她的短裤抚摸她时，Root几乎停止了呼吸，但很快，很快这只手猛地僵住并且迅速撤走。Shaw挣扎着离开了床，声音低沉地道歉道。“我很抱歉，这不应该发生的。”**

她的身体紧贴着她动作的感觉，还有，唔，在舒适的半梦半醒间暗中摸索，以及粗糙的被单划过身体的感觉……去他妈的监狱，去他妈的Root，一起睡觉绝对是个糟糕透顶的主意。

Day 90

**Shaw总是在警告Root闭嘴，但当Root真的沉默无言时她似乎并不喜欢这个局面。Root在第九十天捕捉到了她第三十一次的凝视，但她一言不发，于是她也保持静默。**

谁知道Root还真知道怎么闭嘴？

Day 91

**Shaw或许不善言辞，但仅仅只是将Root禁锢在水池边的墙上，双臂环绕过她的腰肢，抬头凝视着她，那双深褐色的眼眸，顾盼生辉，“对不起，”便就足够。Root融化其中，而这次无人早早卷甲韬戈。Root领会了现世当下远比齮梦幻想美好的多的多。**

愚蠢的Root，还有Root那愚蠢的星星眼。她现在只做一件事，就是瞪着一双巨大而忧伤的眼睛盯着Shaw看。这比争吵、比Root蓄意弄疯她还要糟糕，而Shaw再也受不了了。当Root因为物理因素之外的原因发出了声痛苦的轻吟后，Shaw发现自己的双腿自己动了起来。话语就像黏在了喉咙里一样，但她依然对Root说了抱歉。接着她们便吻了起来，身体紧贴在一起，不带任何怒气和暴力。她们就只是这样而已——只有紧贴着她的Root，她们双唇间交换的呼吸，还有她在过去三个月里故意不让自己去碰的所有地方。Shaw坚持认为自己在高潮时说的是“Shoot”而非“Root”，但接着那个讨人厌的臭女人便指出说她们俩的名字合在一起便是“Shoot”，而这比“Root”还要糟糕许多。凸(艹皿艹 )

Day 92

**现在她们开始做爱，在高潮到来时，Root知晓了Shaw的越狱计划将发生在两天之后。然后她了解了Shaw的舌尖滑过她的脊椎时是怎么样的美妙绝伦，之后她确信尽管身处监狱，她依然叫的足够荡气回肠。**

Shaw是工头，偶尔也会在晚上去给医务室帮忙。而再过两天，Shaw便能趁着职务之便偷齐逃跑需要的材料，这代表她们很快便可以离开。这样就太好了，因为Root真他妈太能叫了，整块监狱都在起哄，而Shaw等不及想把Root带去其他地方，让她给她叫上好几小时。

Day 93

**Root从狱警那里套到了详细到分钟的时刻表。她眨眼间就可以清楚地记下来。然后她有幸学习到了Shaw耳后的一个部位，那里可以轻而易举地让特工双腿发软。**

Root有时候还真有点用，她和狱警调了会儿情，最后还真拿到了他们的巡岗时间。Shaw _好好_ 地感谢了她，接着Root又感谢了Shaw。这次的最后是Shaw被起哄了，但她太放松，根本就懒得理会。Root在床上当真表现非凡，墙上、地上、水池边、抓着的牢门的栏杆时候……好吧，Root在任何地方都表现非凡。

Day 94

**Root发现她的所有拳击武术课程都在她们逃离泰国监狱时完全，完完全全派上了用场，尽管从她们离开监狱第一层时整个的安保系统就变得高深莫测起来。她发觉Shaw身穿泰国军装也是如此的漂亮，而在装甲车的后座上来一发绝对不容错过。她发掘火箭筒可以大大激发Shaw的兴趣，并且让她变得要比平常听话的多。她们一起研究了Shaw一次最多可以逃脱出几副手铐，接着她们学习了如何使用泰国军用电台。然后她们得知了Harold因为她们消失在所有的系统里而暴怒，John则扫荡了世界各地寻找她们，这期间机器总是沾沾自喜自以为是地时不时告知男孩们，女士们在过去三个月里很‘安全’。Root责问the Machine到底在搞什么鬼时被告知她们的关押是‘为了更长远的利益’。她决定不再深挖下去，因为她刚刚反应过来只要她们不进行目光交流，假装一切如常，那么Shaw愿意与她十指相扣，长长久久。**

逃跑相当顺利。Root还真的放倒了几个守卫。她被拷着的样子看起来棒极了，Shaw则装成一副押运危险犯人的样子。偷装甲车总是个激动人心的时刻。在等第一轮搜寻过去的时候，她们在车后面来了一发。这或许不太是一个特别好的主意，但Root带着手铐的时候太性感了，而这里到处都是火箭筒。Shaw真他妈的爱死火箭筒了。Root最后把她拷在了一个火箭筒上。这主意不错，Shaw很快便破了个人记录，她在十分钟内弄开了五副手铐。接着the Machine便开始帮忙，整个逃跑计划都进行得无比顺利。她们偷了一辆军用运输机，当Root伸过来握住她的手时，Shaw只翻了个白眼但也没有反对，因为今天真他妈的太棒了。而如果她对Root好些的话，她们便可以启动自动驾驶模式，然后再次轮番对彼此好上那么一会儿。她们给男孩们报了平安后就在狭小的货仓里来了一发。在她们要从小飞机上空降下去的时候，Shaw很激动，Root却是另一回事。但要说服Root也很容易——Shaw把她们固定在了一起。为了让Root能有些分心的东西，她还直接把Root的手塞进了她的裤子里。总的来说，今天真是太棒了。

Fin


End file.
